


Guard Duty

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, The fluffy good shit, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Prompto has guard duty in the citadel today, bored out of his mind he spies Luna coming around the corner. He smiles at her, plan already forming to swipe her later on.





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



> This is the fastest, shortest drabble I’ve written yet. Promlun is the cutest ship and I am here for this.   
> This drabble is based off of a fan art by Izumi on twitter and tumblr -> https://twitter.com/iizuumi/status/997159303135088640?s=21 
> 
> Please go give her love she is the sweetest bean out there <3

The citadel was quiet today. There was nothing on the agenda, no dignitaries to attend to. It was boring. Down right boring, and Prompto was fiddling with his thumbs outside in the hall as he waited for the end of his shift. Noct had come by after a meeting to talk for a bit, but that had been hours ago now. He couldn’t wait for his shift to be over so they could all hang out and play games or something. He perked up, someone was coming around the corner. There was a small group of people headed his way but his eyes landed on the radiant blond in the middle. It was Lady Lunafreya, it had been a while since he’d seen her. With a wry smile he straightened his posture as they near. 

“Good day m’lords. And Good day to you Lady Lunafreya” he gives them a perfect bow. 

“Prompto! It’s so good to see you!” Luna smiled brightly to him. There was a secret in that smile. 

“My lady...” one of the lords attempted to gain her attention again.

“Yes, yes. On we go the world waits for no one.” She goes to follow the group but turns back to Prompto once more. “Will you be here later?” 

A sly smile from him, “for you my lady I will be wherever you want me”

Luna blushes and smiles, waves good bye and catches up to the group of chamberlains. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later and Prompto was finally done. He hadn’t seen Luna since this morning, he wondered where she was. He was just wandering at this point; he had plans to meet up with Noct in an hour or so to hang out after his last meeting for the day. Rounding a corner he spies the same group of chamberlains from this morning and Luna among them. They were just breaking up a few still speaking with her ladyship, as he approached the stragglers bid her a good day and he snuck up behind her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back in to the room and closing the door with her back against it. 

“Well hi there opening!” he murmurs to her 

“Prom!” his name comes out on a breathy giggle from her, “you’re supposed to be on guard duty! This is not how to guard duty!” 

He had leaned in and was nuzzling her throat, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. 

“Guard duty ended about half an hour ago, I’m a free man now.” He whispered in to her skin and kissed her throat. He loved the feeling of her; her soft skin, sweet scent of her skin, sylleblossoms. Luna giggled at his touch and let a breathy sigh out. 

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m not needed any further today.” She whispered in to his ear. 

Prompto looked at up at her and smiled brightly. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. Her hands came up to cradle his face as his wrapped around her waist to pull her bodily to him. Sun and moon smiling together; at peace for this moment in time.


End file.
